The present invention relates to a moving picture expert group 2(MPEG-2) encoder pre-processor for processing split picture video of standard definition television(DTV) and high definition television(HDTV).
SDTV and HSDTV are different in picture size and processing speed of video signal. Accordingly, the conventional MPEG-2 encoder pre-processor was capable of processing only one of SDTV or HDTV video.
At present, domestic TV broadcast adopts an analog system. But, in the future, the analog system for TV broadcast will be replaced with SDTV system, and more progressively, with HDTV system. If the system of TV broadcast is changed from SDTV system to HDTV system, the pre-processor for SDTV system will lose its usefulness, and a pre-processor for HDTV system must be developed over again.